


Squiped Outsiders

by Stuckyforever03



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Crossover, Cutting, Depression, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: Two-Bit Matthews only wanted to fit in and date Dallas Winston but he was to weird to even try. One day Tim offers Two-Bit some "drugs" and what happens next is crazy...





	1. Highschool Madness

**{Two-Bit's Pov}**

 

 

My day started as normal, I woke with a horrible hangover on the Curtis couch. Today was Monday so I was going to get a slice of cake and be on my way.  
The first thing I noticed when I got there was that Tim Shepard was here which surprised me. Tim has never went to school a day in his life, he just wasn't the type for school. I hadn't ever really liked Tim, even as a friend. He was always starting fights and being a jerk, but I hung out with him and was nice to him only because he was Dallas's best friend.  
"Hey Tim, why are you here?" I asked, walking up to Mr. Shepard.  
" Hey Matthews, I'm just here to keep an eye on my little bro. Word is he is getting close to that Curtis kid." He said staring off in the distance. Tim was that way, he could know who you were even if he couldn't see you. It freaked me out sometimes.  
Tim and I headed out to class. For some reason instead of going to Curly's class he went to mine. We got fussed at as soon as we walked in for being late. I of course made a joke because that's who I am.  
Class went by pretty fast, which I was glad for. I headed to lunch and I didn't take long to realize that Tim was following close behind. We went over to sit by Pony, Curly, and Steve.  
**{Ponyboy's Pov}**  
Curly and I had started to get close lately. I was going to ask him out during lunch but the I started second guessing myself and Steve came and sat down by us so that kind of ruined my plan. We talked to Steve for a while before I saw Two-Bit walking up to us. Two-Bit was a cool guy and one of my really good friends. Behind Two-Bit I saw...

_Tim_.

I tensed up at the sight of the older Shepard brother. Tim had always sort of intimidated and scared me. I slowly calmed down when I noticed Curly had rested his hand on top of mine. I took a deep breath and intertwined my fingers with his.  
Curly and I sat like this until it was time for us to leave for class again. Curly was in the same class as me which helped me with seeing him more without it being weird. Curly and I smiled at each other before we took off running down the hall trying to get away from Two-Bit, Steve, and Tim. I look over to Curly, who had the biggest, stupidest, yet cutest smile I had ever seen. We stopped running once we got to class and busted out laughing at what just happened.  
Everyone else got back to class and class started but I couldn't help but keep that image of Curly's smile in my mind for safe keeping forever.

**{Curly's pov}**

 

Ponyboy and I had gotten into the classroom and I couldn't stop thinking about how cute it is that we were running down the hall together to get away from the others. The teacher had started teaching but I wasn't paying attention to her, I was paying more attention to the younger Curtis.  
Class ended and so did the day way too quick for my preference. I didn't want to go back home away from Pony yet. I didn't want to deal with Tim again alone this time.  
I met up with Tim but told him I was going to walk the younger Curtis home this afternoon. He seemed skeptical about it but let me go. I ran to catch up with Pony which surprised him since I had never walked him home, but today I wanted a change of pace. Once we got to the Curtis house he went in and I started my trek home.


	2. Squip song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly decides to ask Pony out and gets a much different reaction than he predicted.
> 
> More characters introduced in this chapter. Slight abuse and transphobic slurs warning

**{Curly's Pov}**

 

I didn't get much sleep last night. I want to ask Pony out today and I think he might say yes but I'm not positive. Tim keeps talking about Two-Bit and it's getting weird. It's like he has a crush on him... But he wouldn't... Would he?? 

I started to get ready for school today and found Tim doing the same. He never really went to school, I think it's just because he wants to keep an eye on Pony and I. 

I went back to getting ready trying to ignore Tim. I threw on a black shirt and a reddish brown leather jacket over it. I tucked my shirt into my jeans and slipped a belt on. I was dressed and now I just had to take care of my hair. I slipped some grease into it and styled it like I usually do.

Time for school, Tim and I drove down to school and I immediately spotted Ponyboy. I jumped out of the still moving car to go greet him. As I ran over to him I heard Tim cussing me out from the car. I turned my head to say something back but ended up accidentally taking Ponyboy. I scrambled off him.

"Hey Ponyboy, sorry about that" I said reaching my hand out to help him up. He gladly took it and smiled.

"Hey Curls, no problem... Why is Tim cussing you out?" I turn around and see that Tim was still cussing me out. I turned back to Ponyboy and shrugged. By that time we had started to walk to class. 

We got to class which went by relatively fast.We left for lunch and noticed that You and Two-Bit we're going to the bathroom together.

"Hey Pony, I have a very important question for you... "

 

**{Two-Bit's Pov}**

 

I left for the bathroom taking Tim with me. He had been acting weird lately and I intended to figure out why.

"Tim what's been up with you lately?" I asked once I had made sure that the bathroom was completely empty.

"Freshman year, I didn't have a boyfriend or a clue. I was a loser just like you. Good times would only... Soar by!"He started saying... Well more like singing. He seemed drunk.

"Tim, are you drunk?" He shook his head, smirked, and continued.

"I was gross, as every male would obtest, my sexting was a futile quest, my little penis was depressed. He was so lonely... Poor guy."He said sounding less drunk.

"Just getting to the fucking point Tim... What happened?" I said wanting answers not some damn song.

"I GOT A SQUIP!!!" He screamed louder than needed. I just walked out knowing he was drunk.

 

**{Ponyboy's Pov}**

 

"Hey Pony, I have a important question for you... Will you go out with me??"Those words came out of the younger Shepard brother's mouth.

I didn't exactly know what to do with that. I liked him alot but I didn't know if I wanted to date him. I sat in the last class thinking only about this. The bell rang and I started home. Curly offered to walk me home but I denied the offer. I needed to talk to Darry or Soda about what happened.

I had finally reached home and I heard someone crying inside. I paused before reaching for the doorknob.

 

**{Darrel's Pov}**

 

Johnny had gotten here not long ago in tears. Apparently his dad had been using transphobic slurs again and cussing him out. I figured more had happened because of the cuts and bruises all over his body but I decided not to mention it.

"He called me Josephine, Darry! He always does. It's not fair. My name is Johnny now not Josephine."Johnny said through sobs. He took a quivering breath and I pulled him close to me.

"I'll take care of you Johnny. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore" I said stroking his greasy hair.

I heard the door knob turn slowly and saw Ponyboy come in. He looked shocked and rushed over to Johnny and I.

"Darry, what happened to Johnny??" Pony sounded worried. I explained to him what Johnny had told me. He just nodded rubbed Johnny's back for a second and went to go do his home work.

Soda came home not too long after with Steve. They kissed and then Steve headed home. Soda looked at Johnny I gave him a look that said  _I'll explain later_. He nodded and went to the bedroom with Pony.

 

**{Sodapop's Pov}**

 

I walked into the bedroom after seeing Darry with Johnny. Pony turned to look at me and jumped up.

"Soda... I need to talk to you about something..." He started then glanced off.

"What is it, Ponyboy?" I asked turning his concentration back towards me.

"Soda... Curly asked me to be his boyfriend. I know I always say I like him but I'm not sure I want to be his boyfriend." I stood there shocked. Curly? As in Curly Shepard... Tim's Brother??? I wouldn't think he would like someone like Pony. I mean Ponyboy's a great kid but he is very smart and we'll behaved while Curly is the kind of kid who can't be held down and is a law breaker. I guess it just surprised me.

Johnny left later I guessed to go to Dally's since home doesn't seem to be safe. I asked Darry what had happened and when he told me it broke my heart. Johnny hated being called a girl. Only his family called him a girl and sometimes socs. But he doesn't use Josephine or female pronouns anymore. It's so horrible that his dad hates him just because he's transgender.

I went to sleep early that night but Pony was awake until about 1 am probably thinking about what happened today. 

I guess it was pretty weird...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this chapter is sucky and sorry for not posting in a while

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is trashy, it's the first Fanfic I've ever decided to post but one of my friends said I should so... Please don't hate on me


End file.
